Apparently
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: It's almost Halloween, but Samus still hasn't got her costume made. Red attempts to help her the first time, but was coldly turned away. The second time Red asks will hopefully produce better results. SamusxPokemon Trainer. Rated K ! I hope...


Apparently

**This is my first short. I dearly hope you at least like it a little. The pairing is a little weird, but it HAS been used before. Anyways, say the disclaimer guys!**

**Samus: She won't own SSBB or FMA **

**Red: She doesn't own anything besides the laptop and plotline.**

**I think Red says disclaimers better than you Samus… Oh yeah... Soundwave! I apologize for getting the Blackout costume for Samus from your story, but I couldn't think of anything else!**

**So three cheers for Soundwave!**

**

* * *

**

October 30, 2023

"Happy Halloween!" Red jumped out of a closet wearing a black coat, black leather vest with black wool pants, and a long, shiny sword on a surprised Samus. Unfortunately for him, Samus HATED being surprised. So, she immediately punched him in the face. Red dropped the sword and almost fell on it.

"You idiot!" Samus caught him and then scolded him, and finally lifted his head to arm level. "It's not the 31st stupid!" Red yelled out, "Sorry Samus!" he paused for a minute and grinned widely at her, "Need help on a costume?" Samus began strangling him in a comical way.

"NO SORRY! YOU INTENTIONALLY ATTEMPT TO TRY AND SCARE ME, AND THEN YOU TRY TO APOLOGIZE AND ASK IF I NEED TO MAKE A COSTUME? I PERFECTLY KNOW WHAT TO WEAR, HOW TO MAKE IT, AND HOW TO USE IT!" Samus yelled at him.

Red started turning a pasty face color, "OKAY GOD DANGIT! OKAY!" he screamed out, "JUST STOPS STRANGLING ME, FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!"

Samus let him go. "Good. Now shut up or I'll send you to Hell." Red twitched a little.

He left the room to find the other 'kid' smashers.

* * *

Okay, they weren't really kids anymore. They …aged… a little bit. At least into teens, but Red was now about twenty something. Although, they still kept up the Child Brawlers Secret Group. Red called out to Ness, "Samus says she has a costume, but I don't think she does…" Ness stared at him.

"Dude, she'll probably go as a Naruto character or something. Chill." Ness replied. Red grunted. "Well, Akira is practically going to go nuts on this if she doesn't go." Ness snickered.

"What's she making Snake go as?" Ness asked in complete innocence.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Akira walked up to them and flicked them in the head. Red and Ness held their foreheads in mock pain. She coughed a little in her hand, then cleared her throat. "Have you started YOUR costumes?" Akira mischievously put a sly grin on.

In all his years, Red would never forget that pain. "Yeah! I'm being the greatest Pokémon ever! Giratina!", he said this playfully.

Akira laughed, "A black suit connected with gold spines?"

Red trembled with play rage, "Well what are you going as? An old hag? With a big, scraggly cloak and gnarled stick?"

Akira's face twitched, she hated jokes about those 'old hags'. "Oh you are so dead!" she yelled in anger. Kneeling down, she clapped her hands together and placed them flat on the ground. Ness' eyes widened and he sprinted away as fast as he could.

Red was still laughing until he realized Ness had ditched him, and Akira was looking at him murderously. "Oh crud." He whispered, frightened of his fate.

"MAXIMUM POWER!" Akira yelled out, as gigantic, intricate geometric shapes appeared. "AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AN OLD HAG AGAIN KID!" A large explosion rang out, and Red came out of it covered in smoke.

* * *

Samus had a problem. She knew WHAT she was going to make, but HOW to make it was the setback. She was going to be Blackout, the guy from Transformers? He's a helicopter, but, she was having a lot of trouble with the wings.

(**AN: Sorry Soundwave, I took the idea from you but I changed it a bit. Please don't kill me.)**

"Stupid wings." She muttered to herself as she made armor to go with it.

Red peeked in the room, clean from the explosion. "You still need help?"

Samus threw the closest thing near her, which was a pillow, designed with numerous of battle embroideries. He caught the pillow, and eyed it. "You want me to help you with a pillow?"

Samus threw her arm cannon at him next. Red barely avoided it as it crashed into Samus' light blue door. "If you want to help, then get on Facebook and ask how I am supposed to make Blackout's helicopter wings." She growled.

"Fine! Ok, ok! Where's your laptop?" Red replied hurriedly. "Under the bed!" Samus yelled out to him. Red ran to the bed and took out the sleek red and orange laptop. "Wow. Hp?" Red was intrigued.

A low grunt was his answer. The buzzing of the sewing machine was monotonous, so he quickly typed in Facebook and read out the comments. After doing some quick thinking, he opened up a tab for Google.

"How to make… Hey! Samus! You want kid's style?" He yelled over the noise.

"Yes! Just GO!" she yelled back.

"Right. How to make kid style helicopter wings." Red typed that in, and then switched back to Facebook.

* * *

**Facebook**

**Login: **

**Password: **********

Red Trainer: Samus is getting really agitated…

Comments

Link Kokari: Wow. Why?

Red Trainer: I think it's because she has little time to do her costume…

Solid Snake: I can't believe this…

Red Trainer: What?

Solid Snake: I'm being forced to be-

Akira Hand: SHUT UP!

ChOcOlAtE4EvA: CHOCOOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCO

Samus Aran: I need a guy who can cut things in metal, and ideas for my costume.

Link Kokari : IT AIN'T GONNA BE ME!

Zelda Harikan: Samus…

Samus Aran: What?

Zelda Harikan: Never mind…

Ike Greil: No. Absolutely NOT!

Samus Aran: Pleaseeeee?

* * *

On Google, Red found the quickest way to make hellicopter wings. "Samus! Here are the instructions!"

Samus was finished making the undercoat armor, now she needed to do the top, and the wings. She didn't really want to do the extra labor, so she thought for a minute. An evil grin appeared on her face. "Red…" she chuckled wickedly, "How good are you at knives and measuring?"

Red didn't really understand, but he replied promptly, "I'm fairly good at knives, and I was best at my class for math."

"Good. Make the wings." She ordered him. He looked surprised. "Why?" he questioned.

She stared at him as if he was an idiot. "You just explained why." Red caught on to her trick. He sighed dejectedly, and started cutting and measuring the wings out of metal.

* * *

October 31, 2023

"Now it's Happy Halloween!" Red laughed gaily. He played pranks with the other teenagers on the elders. Once, in Brawl, they made Ganondorf drink beer and rice wine at the same time. It worked perfectly but there was the complicated result, though. Ganondorf ended up destroying the living room, and the basement. But that's another story. All the teens were hanging out on the bottom, wearing their costumes.

Ness and Lucas wore matching clothing of gangsters. Both of them had a black and white patterned baseball cap, a gold chain, and a hoodie with jeans.

Popo and Nana were wearing similar Native American clothing, complete with different colored pieces of necklaces.

Red was wearing what he wore at the beginning, but he added complementary dark black sunglasses on his face with gloves and a dark gold necklace in the shape of a cross.

Toon Link was Dark Link with Young Link.

Diddy Kong was wearing gothic clothing, with an added black baseball cap on his furry head.

The Pokémon Smashers wore matching black hats, orange headbands, and yellow bracelets.

**(AN: not Zapdos!)**

Kirby was just having a fedora with fire for his costume. To add to this, he face painted his face black.

Most of the adults didn't really need to participate, since they were feeling that their own clothes were already costumes, but a few joined in the fun.

**(An: I got tired alright? And don't you dare complain why I didn't add the new Smashers! XD)**

Akira was wearing an inverted style of her outfit completed with pointy fangs, and Zelda just decided to be a fairy.

Link was wearing a toga, with a fake gold halo, and leather strip sandals. Many of the men teased him about his girly costume, while Pit was commenting that there better be more Palutena Bows out there.

What got the most laughs was Snake's costume. An inverted James Bond outfit. It was clear that he was uncomfortable about it. He kept on tugging the silver tie, and readjusting the white coat. Under the coat was a pure, jet black, collared long-sleeve shirt, with the darkest gray pinstripes on there. The pants were the same color as his coat, with the silver lining.

(**AN:I'm not exactly sure that's how James Bond goes, but oh well.)**

Finally, Samus came out of her room, wearing the sexiest Blackout costume EVER! The wings were a smooth, shining black, folded on her back. She walked out smoothly down the stairs without disrupting the order of her wings, and grinned. "Am I late?" she asked.

Amid large sounds of laughter, she sought out to find Red.

* * *

"BOO!" There he was again. Trying to jump her. But Samus knew what was coming so she stuck her fist EXACTLY where his stomach would be. "OOF!" Red grunted as a tiny fist encountered his stomach.

Samus caught him as he fell. "You idiot."

Red had a sullen face at being caught again. Samus lifted him to face level again.

"Another yelling spree?" Red asked.

A spotlight shone on them. Both of them froze on the spot. Akira held a microphone and started saying, "And now I'll first introduce our first couple for the contest…Red and Samus!" She said this in a carelessly blissful happiness.

Red muttered to Samus, "What the heck is she doing?" Samus wordlessly shrugged her shoulders, and let him down.

"Second couple is Zelda and Link!"

They both grinned at the first couple while walking towards them.

"Third couple is Jigglypuff and Kirby!"

The puffballs skipped to the stage, confused about what was happening.

"Fourth couple is Peach and Mario!"

(**I forgot to say their costumes, but think of Aurora and that dude from Sleeping Beauty ok?)**

The pair strode towards the line of Smashers with a knowing smile on his face.

"Fifth couple, Popo and Nana!"

The siblings walked with a light, fluid gait towards the Smasher couples with puzzled looks, that turned into a face full of realization.

"Our last couple is … Snake and I!"

Akira threw the microphone at Ganondorf's head which he caught to her disappointment, and walked all the way to the line with Snake.

In a deep, gravelly voice, "Please look at each costume carefully, and choose which one you like the best." Ganondorf ended, with a final word. "Voting starts in twenty minutes maximum."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the votes were in.

The results?

"In last place, Popo and Nana! Although the costumes were cute, the necklace just ruined it. Oh yeah…next time, don't coordinate clothing. We could mix you up." Bowser declared. The two were disappointed, but were happy to get out of the spotlight.

Sonic grabbed the microphone out of Bowser's hands, "In fifth place, Zelda and Link! The fairy was nice, but I disliked, and I speak for everyone, Link doesn't look right in an angel costume." Link pulled a sad face, but Zelda cheered him up, and both of them waved.

Psychic pulled the microphone out of Sonic's hands. Mewtwo calmly intoned, "In fourth place, Peach and Mario. They earned the place rightfully as they were a classic, but were very like their own costumes, especially Peach's." Peach and Mario hugged each other, and flourished their costumes.

Roy pushed Mewtwo out of the way, and shouted out, "In third place, Jigglypuff and Kirby! They were an absolute hit, but Kirby's hat was extremely dangerous." Jigglypuff was incredibly confused, but took it good-naturedly. However, Kirby stood on his tips of his feet, and gestured what they interpreted as "HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!"

Sheik, when not connected with Zelda, kicked Roy and grabbed the microphone from Mewtwo. "In second place, Akira and Snake. They didn't exactly win due to that Akira's costume was only an inverted part, but Snake's was great!" Akira raised her arms high in a victory pose, while Snake gave the crowd a short wave.

Akira then slammed her palms down, and transmutated a large enough for Samus and Red to stand on, mesa. (**There just raised pieces of land, with a flat top.)**

"AND IN FIRST PLACE…RED AND SAMUS!" Akira announced. Samus and Red stared and gaped. Red started screaming, "YEAH! WE WON! WE WON!" He hugged Samus tightly, and spun her around the mesa. On accident, their lips touched each other. Her light blue eyes widened. Red kissed her again and deepened the kiss.

"Okay folks! Apparently the couple is now officially a couple! See you next Halloween!" Akira said cheerfully, and lowered the mesa. The couple was now blushing a deep red. Snake clapped Red's back, Akira and the girls congratulated Samus on finally getting a boy.

* * *

"So we are officially a new couple, Samus?" Red wondered.

"Heh. Apparently." Samus replied.

* * *

**That's like the worst ending ever, but the longest thing I've done! Happy Halloween! And please review!**


End file.
